


Better than them

by LittleEagle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: This is a re-publish because it didn't posted the whole work so far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-publish because it didn't posted the whole work so far.

It was dark most parts of the place except the immediate vicinity of the stages. There sat two men among others, their eyes stuck to the body of the girl in front of them. The girl smiled at them before making another round around the stage, sitting or kneeling down seductively here and there granting access for the clients to get rid of their hard earned money. She made her way back to the front, swirling around the pole once or twice before giving her undivided attention to her patron. She was one of the most liked dancers as she kept her mysteriousness with not being willing to perform completely stripped but in a small one-piece. Though her outfit was hiding enough for her to feel comfortable it was revealing enough to please the clients or in this particular case, embarrass them.

She noticed a blond man sitting at the front, styling his bangs to cover the most of his face. He was conversing sometimes with the man spending a fortune on her every time. Seeing his discomfort and nervous clutching of banknotes she changed to a less frivolous way of dancing. She lied on her stomach with her legs swinging up and down and propped her upper body with supporting herself on her elbows. Her shoulders were hiding most of her butt but her upper arms made her breasts slightly pop out of her corset. She made sweet but flirty faces while her dance resembled a shore version of synchronised swimming. Almost all of the clients walked over to other, more willing dancers. Her patron blew a kiss at her but she just rolled her eyes and smiled at the shy one.

*****

She walked to the bar part of the club now donning a deep blue dress with golden flats and her hair tied up. "Hello, Francis," she greeted one of the blonds, giving two small kisses on his cheek. This was the least she could do for all the money she got from him. "Bonsoir ma chèri," he replied trying to pull her in his lap. "Non, but who is this friend of yours?" she asked once she distanced herself from Francis. "'e's my son, Matthieu," he replied proudly and patted the shy man's shoulder. "There's no way he's your son. He's too handsome to be related to you," she teased making Matthew blush and Francis chuckle. "Ma chèri, 'e is only zhis 'andsome because 'e is related to moi," Francis replied with a faked offence. She couldn't stop a giggle and sat down on the armrest on Matthew's side. "Oh yeah, I'm [name]," she introduced herself holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you," he said shaking it.

They were chatting about different things in the upcoming hour, mostly Francis praising her and trying to get her give in but to no avail. Matthew was quiet more than talking but still he made a strong impact on [name]. "Usually it's the other way around but can I touch your hair?" she asked mesmerised by the way Matthew's hair bounced lightly every time he chuckled or shook his head. "Yeah sure," he allowed meekly with a pink tinting his cheeks. She reached out and brushed her fingers through the silky, blond locks in a gentle way. Her actions made him melt and jealousy to spark in Francis. "It's so soft," she sighed dreamily and gave a tender kiss to the top of his head. Francis was about to throw an envious remark at her when the phone in his pocket buzzed. Glancing at the caller's ID he excused himself to answer the call.

Francis came back with a worried expression yet his lips were curled into an anticipating smirk. "I 'ave to go 'ome. It's an émergence," he said and tucked the phone back into his white jeans' pocket. And by emergency he meant a drunk Arthur. "Bye then," [name] replied not too much shaken by the fact that he has to leave. "Au revoir papa," Matthew said with a little wave and receiving a ruffle of his hair in exchange. "Don't come 'ome late," he warned playfully before making his way towards the door and out to the streets. Matthew at once scooted over to the other side of the couch so [name] could sit down normally. They were sipping the last of their cocktails in relative silence. [Name] was thinking about a way to excuse herself to go home without being rude and Matthew was thinking of a way to offer to escort her home without seeming persistent. "Well, I really enjoyed the night but~," she started in the simplest way at the end. "It's okay. I understand you want to go home. Would you like me to accompany you home? Not that I would stalk you later or anything," Matthew said nervously scratching the back of his neck. She giggled slightly. "I never thought you would and thank you. I'd feel safer with someone walking me home," she replied and hooked her arm into his once he was standing.

*****

[Name] was searching for her keys in the small bag of hers. "But really, it's not a big deal. You really should come up for a coffee or something," she said looking at Matthew while tugging out her keys. "No, I...I really have to go," he said but didn't actually had a legitimate reason why can't he stay. "Come on, it will be fun," and with that she dragged Matthew after herself into the small flat she was living in. The blond man let out a huff in protest only, seemingly not minding the turn of events. She put down her bag on the small table left from the door and walked into the kitchen to start on the coffees. Matthew followed after her after a quick glance into the slightly disorganised living room. "It's really lovely at here," he said while taking a seat. His eyes were fixed on the back of [name] as she was moving up and down in the small place with aerial moves like she was still dancing. "Oh, thank you, Matthew," she said turning back at him with a smile. She placed the two cups onto the table and sat down across from him. For a while they were sitting in silence, sipping on their coffees deep in their own thoughts.

[name] was the first to finish, playing with her empty cup she started to chat about something not too significant. Eventually Matthew got rid of his awkwardness and replied to her questions and statements and before he could notice they were talking for hours without end. "You know, now I understand why papa chose you as his favourite," he said with a smile. "Well, I never asked for it though," she commented a bit annoyed that Francis was brought up. "But you can't deny it; you're beautiful and smart and many people would love to be your boyfriend, I think," he said with a meek smile. She giggled with a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. "That's not true. I'm just average," she replied and shook her head lightly. "And, are you one of the many people?" [Name] asked with a tiny smirk making Matthew flustered. "Of course, but I'm the last person girls would choose as a boyfriend. Next to mon papa and brother I'm hardly noticed; one is good-looking and the other is loud while I'm just little Matthew," he explained with a gaze downcast. She reached to pat his upper arm. "I meant what I said in the club earlier, you're more handsome than him. In truth, I'd love if all the guys asking me out would be like you," she said offering a small smile. "Re-really? In that case, would you like to, um go on a date with me?" Matthew stuttered with a few shades darker blush. "No. **_I want to date you_**. I mean, this is kind of a date already," she replied, scaring him for a second at the start. He took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips to give a soft kiss to the back of her hand. [Name] giggled lightly but pulled her hand away.

She stood up and put the now empty mugs into the sink. She glanced at the clock and a quiet groan left her lips. "Oh God, it's this late. I didn't mean to keep you here this long," [name] said and bit her lip. "It's fine, I enjoyed being with you. But I should hurry now," Matthew said standing up quickly. "Please, you can sleep here. I wouldn't really love to have you wander the streets this late," she offered and with him she headed to her small bedroom, most of whats space was occupied by the enormous bed. Matthew didn't say a thing just walked after her silently, looking at her smaller frame. When they entered she picked up her pajamas and walked back to the door. "I'm going to change, please get comfortable in the meantime," she said and skipped over to the bathroom.

Matthew got out of his glasses, jacket, jeans and boots, pinching his arm slightly when climbing under the blankets. He still couldn't believe this was happening with him, even if he was sure he wasn't going to lose his virginity that night. He was lying on his stomach, his head buried into the pillow what had the same, pleasant scent of hers and he smiled into the cool silky fabric. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the door open and his eyes widened at the sight. [Name] was wearing a lacy, black nightie with matching briefs and an adorable smile on her face. She got into the bed and before turning off the lamp she pressed a small kiss to Matthew's cheek. "Good night!" she said and with her back towards him she curled up into a ball. "Bonne nuit, [name]!" Matthew mumbled.

*****

[Name] was tossing and turning for a while, not being able to fall asleep. "Mattie?" she called silently, still facing off the bed. "Yes? Why don't you sleep?" he asked, turning in her direction. "I can't sleep. Would you mind if we tried cuddling?" she proposed turning somewhat back. The reply she got was Matthew wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. He was trying to lie with only their upper bodies touching to avoid any awkward situation. "Hey, why don't you...oh wait, I know," [name] said and in that moment could've slapped herself. She turned around in his hold and knotted her hand in his hair. She didn't see a thing only felt his curl among other locks and she pulled on it accidentally. The next second his legs locked around hers, he grabbed her wrist to stop her from causing more stimulation and her lips were captured in a heated kiss. Her eyes widened, desperate to see in the darkness while the soft feeling of hungry lips covered her mind with the same darkness, only leaving the urge to return the kiss.

A small bite to her lower lip was enough to part them with an involuntary sigh escaping. The kiss softened when his tongue started massaging hers somewhat unskilled but sweetly. Matthew let go of her hand and it found its way back to his hair while his fingers caressed her cheek. After a few moments they broke apart for air and when he realised what he did Matthew sat up in the bed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled burying his face in his hands. [Name] reached out and caressed his back through the T-shirt he was wearing. "Mattie, I liked it. In fact, I'd like if you'd kissed me again and again and again," she admitted and tried to pull back the tall blond to the bed. "I don't know what to do, [name]," he said after a bit of silence. "Do what you feel right, I don't want to rush you," she replied a bit saddened but accepting the retreat. Matthew chuckled nervously. "I meant, I don't know **_how_** to," he said with a face sure red as a cherry but the darkness was hiding it. It was now her time to giggle. "Oh. But that's not a problem. I-i can lead," she offered while sitting up next to him. She turned his head towards her and waiting for an answer she gave a misplaced kiss to him. [Name] meant to kiss his cheek but ended up pressing her lips against his but the way he reacted gave her the answer also.

Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto him as he laid back on the mattress. She licked his lips asking for another deep kiss to what he complied at once. [Name] moaned softly when his arms increased the pressure and pushed their bodies closer; a very defined and bug bulge pressing against her womanhood and thighs. She couldn't help but grind against him lightly, the heat in her core and her need for him growing rapidly. Her hands gripped the hem of his top, slowly pulling it upwards as it was hard to drag it under the lean man. They broke the kiss again and the both of them sit up, getting rid of the others' top. [Name] ran his hands down his muscles, letting her fingers to see instead of her eyes. Matthew was doing the same, carefully trailing his hands from her hips up to her breasts. He squeezed them tentatively and kissed her again. She bucked her hips against him every time his fingers grazed over her nipples. One hand moved to play with his hair again while the other was holding onto his shoulder. It took a couple of seconds for her to find the strange curl again and she twisted it between her fingertips. "[Name]," she heard Matthew's voice growl right next to her ear. "I want more," he added but his inexperience making it sound cute.

[Name] pushed him onto his back, moving her hands down his torso in a light caress until her fingers curled under the rim of his boxer. She tugged it off as far as she could reach, leaving Matthew to kick it off. Her fingers gently snaked around his already hard member and she started pumping ever so lightly. A groan left his lips and when she didn't seem to increase the pace he bucked against her palm on instinct. She squeezed him a bit harder before removing her hands to replace it with her lips. "Ma-maple," Matthew moaned out when her warm tongue trailed along his shaft. She carefully put his tip in her mouth to not scratch him with her teeth and started sucking gently while shallowly bobbing her head. [Name] could feel the small twitches of him with her tongue, swirling about his very tip, his moans making her wetter by the second. She pulled away when she could taste the first drops of pre-cum.

She quickly got rid of her own briefs and climbed over Matthew for a long kiss, her now exposed womanhood brushing against his member. [Name] broke away and straddled his hips, taking his hands in hers. She sank down slowly, letting his shaft fully sheath inside her with a little but of painful stretching of her walls. She let out a shaky breath and moved Matthew's hands to hold her waist. She supported herself by placing her hands onto his chest and slowly started to move up and down, stealing moans from the both of them. She increased her pace when she felt Matthew's grip becoming stronger. Soon she was moving to the rhythm his grip set, lifting her up and slamming back hard. Their breathing was hardly more fluid than pants, the only sensible words leaving their lips were each other's names. Sweat was beading on their bodies and she could feel it under her lips as she leant down to nip at his neck. "[Na-name], I...I...I..," Matthew stuttered out, the rest of his 'I'-s and words blurred into a moan when he reached his high. She sloppily lifted herself up and down a few times, his seed leaking down her thighs with every movement until she came, the strength of her orgasm draining her last bits of energy and she collapsed onto Matthew.

*****

Matthew woke up way earlier than [name]. Hr sat up in the bed and pushing the glasses onto his face he quietly got up. He pocked up his clothes, throwing guilty but soft glances at the sleeping girl. She had a content smile on her face, the locks of her hair framing her in an unruly manner. He walked to the living room and got dressed, getting ready to leave under five minutes. But he couldn't let himself sneak away like this and he wrote a note to her that it was better if she forgets him and that he'll never be the boyfriend she deserves and even if he felt really good last night it was a mistake. He placed the paper onto the fridge, holding it up by a hedgehog shaped magnet. He glanced back at the bedroom door whispering "I'm sorry," before he walked out of the apartment.

Matthew entered the kitchen silently, hoping he won't find anyone awake. "Where were you, young man?" Arthur asked at once. He sat down on a chair with a sigh. "I thought I had a chance in finding happiness. But I'm sure I screwed up last night, she must hate me if she even remembers me when she wakes up," he answered crestfallen, his face resting in his palms. "Bonjour. Were you talking about a girl, oui?" Francis asked damn well able to show up at the mention of girls. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter," he grunted as a response. "And do I know 'er?" Francis asked ignoring the flaming gazes Arthur threw at him. "You must have, spending half your money on her," he said and ran up to his room locking the door. "Wait, you mean [name]?!" he shouted after his son but instead of an answer he just got smacked on the head. He turned to Arthur with a confused expression. "You have a lover and you still got me laid last night?" he huffed and turned away from the Frenchman. "But mon cher, you're not comparable to any mortal," he smirked and snaked his arms around the waist of the angry Brit from behind.

*****

[Name] woke up late in the morning to find the other side of the bed ruffled but empty. She got up with a smile and pulled on her pajamas before she exited the room to look for Mattie. She looked for him in all the possible rooms- what wasn't too much- before she found the note with neatish handwriting. She read it quickly, tears brimming her still sleepy eyes. "I can't believe it," she muttered and went to retrieve her phone from her bag. She walked back to her bedroom and diving onto the bed she dialled Francis as she only knew his number yet. He picked up after a few rings. "Oui, ma chèri?" he asked with a confused yet happy voice. "Hey, Francis," she replied not in the mood for an easy chitchat. "What 'appened? Did Matthieu 'urt you?" he asked, guessing what must bother her.

"Well, we fell asleep together but when I woke up he was gone and the only thing he left was a note with a few lines of self-pitying bullshit," she answered giving out only the most necessary details, happy that her red face wasn't visible through the phone. "Ah, young love," he mused. "I can get 'im talk with you if you'd like," he offered after. "Please," she said desperately. She heard Francis shouting something in French, probably asking him to come over. "Hello?" she heard the Canadian's voice. "Hey Mattie, it's [name]," she said careful not to seem persistent too much. "Why did you left that note? You can't believe that anything you wrote can ever be true," she continued not even giving him a chance to object. "I guess I do. And I felt like I screwed up with that request. It's better if we don't~" "If we forget this stupid thing and you come over for dinner today," she finished his sentence with a stupid smile on her face. "But I~" he started but left off mid-sentence. "But you might be late? That's okay, Mattie," she said giggly. "That wasn't what I wanted to say," he replied quietly. "So are you just another liar? Someone who just wants to get me laid?" she asked sniffling. "No, no, no. That's not it. Please, don't cry. I...I~". She took a deep breath. "I don't care. Give back Francis," she said suddenly. "Oui, ma chèri?" he asked once again, holding the phone to his ear. "Will you please smack some sense in your son?" she requested not actually expecting him to do so but the loud 'ouch' from the other side contradicted it. "What was that for?!" Matthew asked sounding a bit like his brother. "Go and find out. It was from [name]," Francis replied. "I'm sure 'e realizes what 'e'll lose," he said gently. "Me too. Thanks and bye." "Au revoir, [name]."

The rest of the day for [name] was spent in a blur of cleaning, shopping and making dinner. During the day she got a text from Matthew about when he will come over and so she would now know his number also. She was making the finishing touches on the dish when the doorbell rang, indicating that the blond arrived. She put her apron onto the counter and fixing her hair she went to open the door. "Hello, Mattie," she said and stepped aside to let him in. "Hello," he said simply, his guilty rising even more when he saw how cheery [name] was after what he did. She steered him into the kitchen and put two plates of [random food] onto the table before sitting down. They were eating in silence, only a praise for the meal coming from the shy blond. She didn't actually mind, she was happy with the fact that he came over as he promised.

After all the dirty things were paced in the sink they walked over to the couch in the small living room. [Name] was looking at him with soft eyes, as she turned to face him. She was waiting for him to talk. "I'm really sorry, [name]," Matthew started, looking at his clutched hands. "I panicked and I didn't know what to do," he said, glancing at her only for a brief moment. "I'm not angry. I just thought I scared you off with this fast pace," she said, and leaned closer to him. "I understand if you don't want anything from me." Matthew let out a sad chuckle at her words and shook his head. "It's not that. All my relatives have an unsuccessful love life and I just didn't want to be like them. I was scared that it would hurt more if I lose you once I'm attached to you with all my emotions," he said and looked into her eyes. Her soft lips draw his attention and he couldn't stop from kissing her. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Don't be. And why do you think I would ever leave you?" [Name] asked and brushed a hand through his locks.

Matthew stayed silent for a moment, simply enjoying her caresses. "The place you work at, it's full with wealthy men..." "Wealthy pigs," she corrected not even letting him finish the sentence. "And that was my last day actually. I needed quick money so I could go to college and the incredible amount Francis gave me covers half of the fee in itself," she explained with her gaze fixed on the window. Matthew hugged her what made her look at him with a questioning face. "I'm so happy no one else will be able to see the beauty you are," he muttered before pulling her into a kiss. When she pulled away a cocky smirk was gracing her lips. "And who said **_you_** will be able to see?" she asked barely holding back her giggles. "Your kiss."

*****

It was a rainy day and the pair of them was sitting in the kitchen,his of hot chocolate in front of them. [Name] was dating Matthew for a few weeks only but they were so close like they were married for decades. She looked up with a smile and started speaking suddenly. "I'd really love to meet your brother and mom," she said playing with the spoon in her mug. "Sure but you have to know that I don't have a mother," Matthew replied causing her to flinch. "I'm sorry, I didn't~" she starts but his finger on her lips stopped her. "It's not like that. I was kind of adopted and I have two dads," he explained with a dorky smile. [Name] giggled at his smile, that was the one she adored the most. "That's cool with me but I thought Francis wasn't that committed," she replied honestly, now realising that she knows him already. "Well, he must be, he raised you to be a decent man," she mused on. "So, you really want to meet them?" Mattie asked, steering back the conversation to it's original topic. "Of course I want to," she said and finished up her drink. "Then let's go now!" Mattie said excited that she wants to meet the rest of his family and grabbed her hand in his.

After s bit of convincing [name] was standing in the street under a childish umbrella, waiting for his boyfriend yo open the car. She climbed into the Jeep as fast as she could, throwing the umbrella to the backseat and buckling herself. The car roared to life and Mattie drove them to their place in twenty minutes as there was badly any car on the roads. She pulled Matthew into a sweet kiss before she reached for her umbrella and got out to the street. They walked up to the door hand in hand and Mattie rang the bell. They were greeted by Francis, slightly surprised to see [name] on his porch. "Hey, now that you had to gibe up on me, you don't even let me in?" she asked with a smile and Francis finally stepped away. "Who is it?" came a bit uptight voice with a British accent. "It's me, dad. And [name]," Matthew replied instead of the Frenchman who was still shaking his head with a disapproving chuckle at her cockiness. "That's not the way you should tall with your father-in-law, little [name]," he said and led you into the living room.

A few minutes after you sat down on the couch and engaged in small talk a rather angry looking blond emerged from the kitchen, a thin line of smoke escaping behind him. "I'm happy to finally meet you, [name]. I'm Arthur," he said and raised her hand yo his lips in a small kiss. She blushed slightly but the tramping footsteps coming from upstairs gave no time for her to ponder over it.  She stood up to see who it was with Mattie walking to her side at once. It was a sandy blond boy around the age of Matthew, with glasses and a piece of fringe standing upwards. "Is he Alfred?" she whispered to Matthew who only nodded. "Oh, she's the hot chick you were talking of? Maybe if she done something sexy I could believe," he mocked at once he took the last step off the stairs. Matthew glared at his brother while Arthur was utterly shocked in the background. She squeezed Mattie's hand. "I could do a leg raise," she offered wiggling her eyebrows. "Cool dudette," Al exclaimed happily. [Name] lifted her leg in the air and softly yet firmly bumped it against the side of his head, indicating she's not afraid to kick him next time. She grinned and winked at Matthew and put her leg down. "That was awesome, girl. But~" he wanted to stay but Arthur shut him up. "Hold your bloody tongue!" he bellowed then turned to [name] with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for his poor behaviour," he said with a last glare thrown in Alfred's direction.

[Name] stayed over for dinner also, which luckily was prepared by Francis. Alfred went back to his room to play with some games and she was talking with Arthur and Matthew for the time being. She found both if the newly met men intriguing and she enjoyed the warm welcome, even Al's what was a bit harsh for her liking.

*****

Matthew knocked softly on the door. "Arthur, do you have a moment?" he called through the thick wood. "Come in," he heard his dad and slipped through the barely opened wings of the double door. He walked to the desk Arthur was sitting at. "What can I do for you?" he asked, not very happy that whatever he was doing was interrupted. "I was wondering if you know any spells to stop someone being a country," Mattie muttered and looked at the books behind the desk. "What?" the seated blond blinked, not believing his ears. "I don't want to be immortal. I want to live and age with [name], I don't want to stay this lame guy with glasses and losing her forever. She will grow old and forget me for her last years then she would leave me forever. I could live a few years without her if she was to go first but not centuries or even millenniums," he said, possibly talking the first time this much. Arthur was thinking for a couple of minutes. "Yes, there is one spell. But that's irreversible. Do you really want that?" he spoke up finally. "Yes, I do. And give Peter my country," Matthew said determined.

*****

It was two weeks until the start of the semester and [name] still hasn't found a dorm or rent. "Nothing yet, Maple leaf?" Mattie asked, using the nickname he gave her. She shook her head and kept on rolling through the page. "I can help you move there if you find one," Matthew offered nonetheless. "But I have a condition." She raised an eyebrow at him, he wasn't this assertive usually. "And what's that?" she asked now smiling. "That you write down where you put everything. And I mean **_everything_** ," he said and hugged her from behind. "But there's no way all my stuff will fit into a dorm room!" she exclaimed and looked up at him. "Well, that won't be necessary. I was thinking about it and came to the conclusion that we should move in together. I already found a flat and fixed its renting and... [Name], are you listening at all?" Matthew asked when she kept silent. "Yeah, I was listening. I just never imagined you'd do so much for me, for us," she replied and gave a kiss to his cheek. "I'd do anything for you, sweetheart. Because you are my everything," he said in a bit sappy but cute way.


End file.
